1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the conversion of vegetable and animal matter into an emulsion, and more particularly to a system which includes improved means for pulverizing and emulsifying food stuff.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
A principal problem in the construction of a compact and economical system for the conversion of waste food, including bones and tough fibers, to dried animal feed is that of breaking down the food into sufficiently small particles and to accomplish this economically. Heretofore it has been found that the particle size should be reduced down to a maximum cross section of approximately 0.03 inch in order to achieve consistency in drying and sterilization. The applicant is unaware of the existence of any single apparatus for accomplishing this, it having been the known practice of utilizing staged breakers, cutters, and even then the results were not entirely satisfactory. Particularly, it has been most difficult to obtain uniformity in particle size from a variety of waste food sources.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved waste food conversion system of the character described wherein there is achieved a more uniform pulverization with a variety of waste foods. A further object is to provide a pulverizer which is compact and sufficiently low in cost for it to be employed at sources of waste food, such as in restaurants and cafeterias.